


Happy Witchversary, Paige:

by charmedlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Witchversary Series: [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Days, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Emergency/Emergencies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01Charmed Again, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Forget/Forgetful, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Social Worker, Surprises, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/charmedlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Paige couldn't believe that she survived her first year as a witch, Her sisters, Leo, & Cole planned something big for her, Was she surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Happy Witchversary, Paige:

*Summary: Paige couldn't believe that she survived her first year as a witch, Her sisters, Leo, & Cole planned something big for her, Was she surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Paige Matthews was in a sour mood, cause she thinks that her sisters, Phoebe & Piper Halliwell, along her with her brother-in-laws, Leo Wyatt, & Cole Turner forgot about what that day was, A year ago, she became a witch, & helped her newly found family battle the source, until they vanquish him from the planes of the Earth, & Underworld permanently forever.

 

**"It's just a stupid day anyway"** , she thought to herself, as she headed into her work, **_Bay City Social Services_** , where she is works as a social worker, & makes a difference in kids' lives everyday, "At least, I am making a difference somewhere", she said to herself, as she enters the building, & was ready to begin the day, & just get through it, so she can have some time to herself, while not fighting demons, & worrying about surviving day to day. The Youngest Witch got to her desk, & started working on her load of paperwork.

 

Meanwhile, **_P3_** , Piper's Nightclub, was being decorated for a private party for Paige, Piper was so proud of her baby sister, At first she had her doubts, but after seeing that the female whitelighter handled herself, It was put to rest, & she let her be, & learn from experience, & from her & Phoebe, It had paid off. Now, They have nothing to worry about, when they go into battle, & kick the demons back down to hell. Her husband, Leo Wyatt, orbed in, & smiled, as he saw how beautiful the place looked.

 

"Piper, Baby, This place looks fantastic", Leo said feeling proud with pride as he kissed his beautiful club owner wife, She turned to him, & said with a smile, "It does, I made everything that Paige likes, I just wanted it to go perfect, It's her special day, & she deserves to celebrated after all", Phoebe came out of the Storage Room, & said to them, "It **_will_** be, Piper, Take a chill pill, We got everything under control", Cole, Her husband, said, as he made sure that the drinks are in order, "Paige _will_ remember this night forever",  & he went to make sure that the others were done, & perfect.

 

The rest of the day went okay for Paige, As the spunky witch was finishing up for the day, She received a text message from Cole, _< Come to _**P3**_ , Your sisters, Leo, & I need you, Please hurry !>_, She packed her up her stuff, delivered the last of the paperwork, & put it on her boss's desk. She got into her car, & hurried straight to the nightclub.

 

Traffic was a mad rush, but she made it, The lights were out, & she called out, ready for battle, as she got into her stance, "SURPRISE !", her family shouted, & she was speechless, as she saw how beautiful the place looked. "Happy Witchversary, Paige !", Piper, Phoebe, Leo, & Cole exclaimed in unison, as they watch her take in everything all at once. "You did this for me ?", she asked, as emotion was threatening to come out of her. "Of course, It's a special day...", The Club Owner started, "You deserve it", Leo said winking at her, "We love you, Paige", Phoebe said, as she hugged her, & the others mirrored her gesture, Cole said with a smile, "Always, & Forever", They & Paige had a nice family dinner, & celebrated the night away.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
